Jacobo, el gran coleccionista
by CottonRock
Summary: Una obsesión puede dirigir a una tragedia. La historia de Mía, una coleccionista novata en busca de su sueño, se cruza con la de Lázaro, un misterioso joven rico solitario, que sin darse cuenta termina convirténdola en su muñeca favorita. En una serie de eventos Mía descubrirá la obsesión de Lázaro, y los secretos más profundos de Jacobo, el gran coleccionista.


__Lo bello de las antigüedades no es tan así su valor como en realidad su historia. Cada una de las piezas que conforman una colección, tiene la magia de hablar por sí mismas. Mientras que unas cuentan historias y fantasías, otras pueden acallar grandes secretos. Y así es que Jacobo, conocido en sus tiempos como el gran coleccionista, cuidaba cada una de estas maravillosas obras. Su nombre ha pasado a la inmortalidad debido a su ojo para dar valor a sus colecciones, y no sólo eso, sino también debido a su conocimiento la creación de maravillosas piezas antiguas, ya sea articulos pequeños, como maravillosas muñecas de porcelana. Éstas últimas fueron una de sus últimas creaciones antes de que muriera, Mía. Y he guardado éstas para que en ellas puedas ver todos los días los sueños que hemos construido. Y no sólo eso, sino que Jacobo nos esta observando.__

- Debe estar orgulloso de nosotras, abuela. - dijo Mía, nunca se cansaba de escuchar las maravillosas historias de su gran abuelo, Jacobo. Él fue la que la inspiró a querer seguir el negocio familiar, venta y compra de antigüedades. Quizás no fuera precisamente la mejor coleccionista, pero confiaba que con su reciente ingreso a la unviersidad, pudiera adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para poder juzgar buenas piezas, y armar su propia colección, que algun día terminaría llevando su nombre.

- Sí querida, Jacobo esta orgullosa de nosotros. Hemos mantenido viva su memoria en ésta casa y en el negocio. Pero no solo él, sino también tus padres, todos estamos orgullosos. -dijo su abuela, mientras miraban juntas la colección de muñecas encerradas en una caja de vidrio que tenían como retrato en una pared.

-Cada una de ellas las creó mi abuelo, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Es una pena que no tengamos más cosas de él. -

- Pero tenemos la más importante Mía. -sonrió su abuela mientras le servía más té a su nieta en un pocillo. Miró con nostalgia cada uno de los rostros de las muñecas, para luego ver cómo Mía adoraba y velaba por cumplir su propio sueño. Su sueño de ser una gran coleccionista, como su abuelo.

Siguieron tomando el té tranquilamente. Mía todas las mañanas se levantaba con una sonrisa, era una joven fuerte, apasionada por seguir sus sueños, y dedicada. Era honesta y confiaba en la buena intención de las personas. Su abuela le había enseñado en gran parte el valor de la familia, y de no perder de vista tus objetivos. A pesar de que hubiera perdido a sus padres de muy pequeña, su abuela se las arregló para hacer de ella una gran mujer. Y allí estaba, siendo una universitaria, encargada del negocio de antigüedades de la familia, y persiguiendo su meta. Y así debía ser. Sabía que su abuela esperaba de ella que siguiera siendo una mujer admirable, y que pronto no sólo fuera Jacobo el mayor coleccionista de todos los tiempos, sino también al lado de él, que Mía tuviera un nombre. Éxito y reconocimiento. Quizás ahora vivieran humildemente, y las cosas fueran difíciles en éstos tiempos para negocios como aquellos, pero lo manejarían. Sólo debian aguantar hasta que ella se graduará, y así podrían tener una vida de lujos, tal cual su abuela tuvo hace tiempo, pero perdió al morir el abuelo. Mía nunca supo cómo fue que su familia lo perdió todo y sólo quedaron un puñado de colecciones para poder mantener a flote el negocio, pero cada vez que ese tema salía a relucir, su abuela se acallaba. Y la comprendía, debía ser un recuerdo doloroso del cual ella no tenía conocimiento. Pero mientras su abuela fuera feliz, podía dejar ese tema de lado. Le daría la vida que se merecía, y ella misma ansiaba.

Pasaba el rato y Mía seguía conversando con su abuela. Solían llevar ese tipo de relación donde se contaban de todo. De repente sonó el timbre, aunque Mía miró complice a su abuela, sabiendo ambas de quién se trataba. Salió por el balcón y divisó a Genaro, su amigo y empleado, que llegaba al local para empezar un nuevo día. Mía le sonrió saludándolo, pero Genaro pareció saludar con un gesto de preocupación. Mía extrañada miró a su abuela.

- Bueno abuela, voy al local. Me parece que Genaro quiere decirme algo, lo veo un poco nervioso. - dice Mía mientras toma las llaves del local de una mesilla y se dirige a la puerta. La abuela observa la acción, y extrañada asiente.

Mía baja al local, ya que el edificio constaba de dos plantas. La planta baja era donde estaba el local y almacén con las antigüedades, mientras que la planta alta era toda su casa. Su abuela era dueña del edificio, era la única posesión material que tenían a su nombre. Mía cruzó todo el local hasta la puerta, abrió y Genaro accedió al lugar, encendiendo un par de luces y acondicionando para abrir el lugar. Sin embargo Mía observó toda la acción y siguiéndolo indagó.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te veo nervioso Genaro.- le indicó Mía, sentándose detrás del mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora. Genaro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como dubitativo, pero luego avanzó con paso firme con una carpeta pequeña llena de papeles, lo puso enfrente de Mía en el mostrador, y ella lo observó, aun confundida.

- Estamos en problemas Mía. - Genaro abrió la carpeta y mostró movimientos de cuentas bancarias, seguida de una carta de intimación por falta de pago, con posible remate de la propiedad si no se paga dentro de los 30 días. Mía no podía creerlo, a la mañana estaba tranquilamente desayunando y luego una carta de intimación arriesga todo lo que han construido con su abuela. Agarra la hoja de intimación con nerviosismo y mira con dolor a Genaro. - No van bien las ventas, y no pudimos pagar la deuda que teníamos con el banco, ese préstamo que pedimos para poder comprar esa colección de jarrones, ¿Recuerdas? Ya no podemos aplazarlo más. Lo siento mucho Mía. Realmente no sé qué hacer. O en qué ayudar. -

Mía se quedó en silencio unos segundos, realmente su corazón se aceleró. Perdería lo único que le quedaba en la vida, su casa, su local, sus recuerdos, su vida entera. En 30 días se arruinaría todo. Quedarían en la calle. No podía conseguir tal cantidad de dinero tan rápido. Eran miles de dólares. Y por más que lograra vender hasta las colecciones más importantes de lo que había reunido en todo el local, no llegaban a cubrir del todo. Sólo había una cosa que cubriría tal deuda, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Miró a Genaro, sabiendo que él también pensó lo mismo.

-Debes hacerlo Mía, toda tu casa corre riesgo. Yo entiendo que es muy importante para ti y para tu abuela, pero aun así...perderlo todo...- Mía se negaba a escuchar tales cosas. Miró al suelo y no pudo contener una lágrima. No sabía qué decir. Avergonzada por su situación, por vez primera se sintió fracasar. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. - ¡Mía! - exclamó Genaro, mientras intentó contener el peso de su caída y amortiguar el golpe. Sintiéndose culpable por la noticia, la abrazó y Mía rompió en llanto, con la vista nublada, sin saber qué hacer.

Pasó la tarde, ese día Mía no fue a la universidad. Sabía que Genaro tenía razón. Pero aun así, perder el último ápice material de su más grande inspirador, le dolía, y mucho. Y sabría que seguramente a su abuela le pasaría de la misma forma. Perder la última conexión a su esposo, aquella serie de buenos recuerdos...pero realmente estaba atada de manos y pies. Tampoco quería quedar en la calle. Por la salud de su abuela, por el bien por ella, debía sacrificar lo más preciado. Conocía a Genaro, ella sabía que si él hubiera tenido algun tipo de alternativa a darle dicha noticia, lo habría hecho. Sólo cuando las cosas eran tan al límite, y no había más remedio, Genaro se referiría a las muñecas. Él sabía la importancia de aquellas, pero también entendía que el espíritu de su abuelo moriría si Mía no podía seguir su sueño. El camino del gran coleccionista que ella quería, moriría cuando ella lo perdiera todo.

Mía se encontraba sola en el local, Genaro se había ido, prometiendo que encontraría algun tipo de solución alternativa, pero que aun así si lo necesitaba que lo llamara y vendría enseguida. Era su fiel amigo. Mía sonrió tristemente y miró alrededor. Luego miró a la caja registradora. Todo por el maldito dinero. Podía ayudar, pero también podía arrebatarte tus sueños. Con una última mirada al local, se dirigió escaleras arriba donde estaba su abuela. Ella se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente. El olor a carne asada inundaba el lugar. Realmente no podía permitir que esa sensación, la sensación de un hogar se perdiera.

- ¡Ah, Mía! Volviste, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? Ten, coloca los platos y vasos, ésto ya esta casi listo. - le indicó su abuela, que la vio de reojo detrás de ella, mientras daba vuelta un bistec.

- Sí abuela. - tomó los platos de la alacena y fue a colocarlos en la mesa. Mía miró de reojo las muñecas encerradas en cajas de vidrio. Las extrañaría. Su recordatorio de las grandes maravillas de su abuelo ya no estarían alli para ella. "_Y he guardado éstas para que en ellas puedas ver todos los días los sueños que hemos construido...", _si las vendía, no es que vendiera sus sueños. Pero su abuelo era un gran hombre, merecía tenerlas.

Su abuela salió de la cocina con una fuente con bistecs y ensalada. Miró que Mía no había colocado ni los platos en orden y se extrañó, la miró en silencio mientras ella admiraba las obras de su abuelo. Observó su expresión, la notó triste, lejana.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?- le preguntó. Entre ellas nunca se ocultaban nada, y su abuela merecía conocer la verdad. Despues de todo, era un sueño compartido. Por mas que significara un fracaso.

- Abuela, siéntate. Tengo que decirte algo...- le dijo Mía mientras la observaba tristemente y se sentaba a la mesa. Al principio el silencio reinó mientra su abuela se sentaba, el rostro con una preocupación constante. Mía en silencio jugó con el borde de su plato, y no pudo evitar que su voz se ahogara. Se mordió el labio. Un gesto que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba insegura y las cosas se tornaban difíciles. Su abuela estuvo atenta a ello y tomó la mano de Mía que jugaba con el plato. Mía la miró, nerviosa, pero finalmente respiró hondo y tomó valor.

- Hace tiempo que las ventas...no estan bien. Es una época dificil. - le empezó a decir. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero nunca había tomado ese tipo de importancia como éste momento. Su abuela escuchaba atentamente, y sólo se escuchaba de fondo el tic-tac de un reloj viejo en la habitación. Ese tic-tac apuraba cada palabra de Mía, pero a su vez la ponía nerviosa y la anulaba. El tiempo sólo significaba que se agotaba para Mía y su sueño.

- Genaro vino hoy, con unos papeles. Esos papeles, son una gran deuda que no pude evitar...abuela.- dijo avergonzada Mía, soltando la mano de su abuela y mirando hacia abajo, ocultando su mirada. Se sentía realmente decepcionada de sí misma, y no quería hacer frente a la expresión del rostro de su abuela. - No tengo forma de poder apalear dicha deuda, ya que son de miles de dólares...y el banco dice que si no pagamos dicha deuda dentro de los 30 días...nos remataran la casa y el local...- no tuvo el valor Mía de mirar a su abuela en ese momento. Entrelazó sus dedos fuertamente debajo de la mesa, y esperó alguna reacción, pero no escuchó nada, sólo la respiración pesada de su abuela. Se mordió el labio nuevamente. El tic-tac del reloj no descansaba.

- Mía...lo superaremos juntas...sé que podemos...30 días es suficiente, podemos subastar algunas cosas del local, conseguimos cosas importantes, deben valer algo. -indicó su abuela, buscando su mirada, aunque también su respiración empezó a tornarse nerviosa e impaciente. Pero ver a su nieta con esa postura de tristeza y fracaso, la llenaba de dolor. Sobretodo porque más alla de eso, su abuela la consideraba una gran mujer. - Es sólo un momento dificil, como siempre, lo superaramos... -

- Abuela, aunque venda todo lo que hay en el local...no llegará a cubrir la deuda. Sólo hay una cosa que podría...- Mía miró a su abuela por vez primera en la conversación. Su mirada se tornó aun más tristeza y agónica. Volteó a mirar a las muñecas, y miró a su abuela nuevamente. Esta ultima palideció.

-Tan grande es la deuda...-susurró su abuela, mientras miraba a las muñecas también. - Ésto es lo último que nos queda Mía, Jacobo...-

-Lo sé abuela, lo sé. Soy la última persona que quiere venderlas. Pero no tenemos otra forma...me duele, me duele que se vayan. Todo es mi culpa, si fuera una gran coleccionista como el abuelo, esto no hubiera pasado. Pero tampoco puedo sacrificar el sueño que tenemos, es la única forma de recuperarlo luego. Si lo perdemos todo, nos quedaremos en la calle, y no podré seguir los pasos del abuelo...- exclamó Mía, absolutamente avergonzada de lo que decía, y con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos. Su abuela a si mismo la miró apenada por la adoración de Mía hacia su abuelo.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Las venderemos...sé que es el último recuerdo del abuelo, pero aun así, él quisiera verte feliz...-dijo lentamente estas palabras, mientras se ponia de pie e iba hasta las cajas de vidrio, y una por una las bajaba de la pared donde yacían colgadas. Las dispuso ordenadamente delante de Mía, y ella la miró dolida. Mía alargó su mano hasta una de las cajas y miró durante unos segundos en silencio cada uno de los rasgos de una bella muñeca hecha a mano de su abuelo.

-Las recuperaré abuela, me esforzaré por hacer realidad nuestro sueño y serán nuestras nuevamente. El abuelo estará orgullosa de nosotras...-dijo Mía, mientras se tapaba el rostro y comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Su abuela asintió y se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Mi pequeña Mía, son tiempos dificiles, pero los superaremos...ya no nos preocupemos por las muñecas, y sólo pensemos en el futuro.- Mía asintió, aunque no pudo dejar de llorar esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Mía se había despertado muy temprano para alistar las muñecas. De repente un llamado teléfonico la hizo salir de sus preparativos, siendo Genaro al habla.

-Mía, buenas noticias. He encontrado un evento de subastas de reliquias de época. ¿Conseguiste las muñecas? -preguntó Genaro, aunque precavido de sus palabras, se notaba su preocupación. Mía se mordió el labio, aun con dificultad para aceptar el final de las muñecas.

-Sí, estan aquí conmigo. Ya lo hablamos ayer con la abuela...-contestó, en un susurro, apretando el puño que sostenía una franela, con la cual las estaba limpiando.

-Mía, las recuperaremos en algun momento. Mientras tanto encontremonos en el Salón de Bellas Artes en el centro, la subasta empieza a las 11 de la mañana. Te espero allí. Es nuestra última oportunidad.- Mía asintió con un débil "sí..." de parte suya y colgó.

Sería la última vez que las vería. Se arrepentía de no haber sacado siquiera alguna foto de las mismas. Pero también confiaba que su memoria no olvidara su misión y todo lo que significaba para ellas.

-Volverán a mí, algun día...- dijo ella, mientras guardaba las muñecas en cofres de madera forrados con cuero sintético, para una buena protección de cada una.

Y fueron las 10 a.m., Mía ya se encontraba en el lugar cuando Genaro cruzó la puerta del salón, y la encontró alistando en una mesa en fila, cada una de las muñecas. Genaro miró con admiración el lujo y el detalle de las muñecas, y pudo decir que hasta sintió pena de Mía por perder tal pieza. Pero aun así, ahora era más importante pagar la deuda y mantener el negocio. Mía saludó a Genaro con pesar, aunque se mostraba lista y dispuesta. Las vendería al mejor postor.

-No las voy a vender por migajas...-dijo Mía, decidida.

-No te preocupes, son parte de las últimas piezas de Jacobo, el mejor coleccionista de todos los tiempos. Es imposible que valgan menos que cientos de miles de dólares. - Genaro tomó una mano de Mía y la apretó con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos. Mía se sorprendió y lo miró. - Las recuperaremos Mía, nos esforzaremos juntos para poder tenerlas nuevamente con nosotros. - le sonrió, y Mía sonrió de lado devolviendo aquella promesa. Lentamente se hicieron las 11 a.m. Un reloj antiguo al otro lado del salón no paraba de hacer tic-tac, y con ello el pulso de Mía se hacía cada vez más intenso, más latente. Donde hace unos momentos el salon con sillas enfiladas se encontraba vacío, ahora una gran cantidad de gente de muy altos recursos ocupaba cada lugar. Miró alrededor, Genaro parecía ansioso por la venta, pero ella no podía sino mas bien expresar preocupación, y un gran deseo de salir de allí corriendo inmediatamente.

La subasta no empezó al instante, luego de una presentación breve sobre los artículos que se expondrían, pasaron primero algunos cuadros pintorescos, réplicas fieles de grandes obras ilustradas por artistas famosos. Le hubiera gustado estar en otro tipo de situación para poder admirar cada una de esas maravillas. Pero sabía que por cada obra vendida, estaba un paso más cerca a enfilar las muñecas hasta al lado del subastador, y esperar la sentencia final. Pronto llegó el turno de los accesorios pequeños de época. Las mujeres del salón mostraron especial interés, y cientos de miles de dólares fluían de una voz a otra, compitiendo entre sí para prevalecer sobre el otro y conseguir una pieza de arte. La crudeza y frialdad de sus rostros no ocultaba sino una intensa pasión por cada una de ellas, o un perverso interés. Ella esperaba que quien fuera que comprara las muñecas, las amara tanto como ella. Mía pudo observar cómo al otro lado del salón las cámaras enfocaban los productos, se ve que estaba siendo transmitido via TV e internet. Los teléfonos de las teleoperadores no paraban de sonar, apostado y deshaciendo promesas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era tan salvaje, tan impropio, que se sintió por un instante fuera de lugar. Pero conocía bien la sensación de conseguir una pieza por sobre todos. Y así formaba parte de la familia, mas que de una simple muestra de colección. La sangre hervía al ver al otro apoderarse de la obra querida, uno debía resistir y ser fuerte en esos momentos para ser un buen perdedor. Y así todo muchos no lo lograban. Sabía que había gente que ganaba mucho, y otra que prefería perderlo todo. Porque el amor de la colección iba más alla de cualquier dinero...

-Señorita, es el turno de su pieza. Permitame decirle que todos aquí conocen la reputación de el Sr. Jacobo, y estamos agradecidos y complacidos de que participe. -un hombre habló cerca de Mía, y ella volvió en sí. No se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado el turno de todos los accesorios, y ahora llegaban las piezas especiales. Era el momento. Miró al señor que le hablaba, un hombre robusto y cano, de picardía latente y sonrisa carismática. Quizo decir una palabra, pero su voz no respondió. Genaro, quien estaba a su lado, la miró un poco incómodo, y rápidamente decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Sí, gracias. Ahora nos dirigimos. -sonrió al señor cano, y éste asintiendo se retiro hacia el pequeño escenario donde se exponían las obras. Genaro miró a Mía y apoyó su mano en un hombro de ella para que supiera estaba acompañada. Mía lo miró y asintió, mientras se dirigía junto con las tres muñecas de la colección hacia donde se encontraba el señor.

Sintió la mirada punzante del público. El murmullo insistente e interesado sobre su pieza sólo la hacía poner más nerviosa. Extendió un papel con las indicaciones de la obra, tal como año, técnica, inspiración y autor de la misma, y simplemente las dejó alli, para que el subastador hiciera lo suyo. Genaro, mostrandose orgulloso de la actitud de Mía, pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro de ella, y esperaron juntos el debate.

Las tres muñecas brillaban pálidamente bajo la luz de los reflectores, y la guerra empezó. La base ya de por sí había iniciado con trescientos mil dólares, pero pronto se elevó a los quinientos mil dólares. La apuesta no paraba, y los teléfonos sonaban. A Mía se le aceleró el corazón al ver el hambre de la clientela, pero también sabía que aunque le ofreciera todo el dinero del mundo, para ella no sería suficiente. No porque fuera el dinero, sino porque para ella, el valor de esas muñecas iba más alla del dinero. Pero no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar. De repente, una llamada anónima alertó a una de las teleoperadores. Enseguida se paró de su sitio, llamando la atención del salon general. Mía miró extrañada la situación, y Genaro adelantó algunos pasos, para poder escuchar mejor. La teleoperadora susurró al oído del subastador, y éste tosió nerviosamente, con una expresión de asombro. Sus pómulos enrojecieron enseguida, y la teleoperadora asintió.

-Hemos recibido una oferta por...-tosió una vez más el subastador, y miró a Mía con nerviosismo. Quizás fuera lo inesperado, quizás fuera lo exagerado, pero sería la primera vez que él diría tal cantidad, y sería la primera vez que Mía descubriera el poder del dinero...- Por diez millones de dólares. - terminó de decirlo de manera seca. Todo el salón enmudeció. Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar. Los camarógrafos tosieron, no pudiendo creer oir tal cifra para una pieza de esa índole. Genaro palideció y miró a Mía detrás suyo. Su expresión lo decía todo. Confusión, alegría mezclada con exaltación. No podía creerlo. Parecía una mala broma.

_Vendida por diez millones de dólares a la una..._

Realmente ya no se oía ninguna voz. Parecía que el salón habia enmudecido por miedo a ofertar más de lo que era capaz. Por miedo a estar envuelto en esa vorágine inentendible de dinero y poder de un comprador anónimo.

_Vendida por diez millones de dólares a las dos..._

-¿Quién...?- susurró Mía, pero Genaro no supo responder. Miró al subastador, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros, indicando que era una oferta real.

_¡VENDIDA, POR DIEZ MILLONES...DIEZ! No puedo creerlo pero es real, ¡Diez millones de dólares al comprador anónimo telefónico! Se cierran las ofertas._

Y así fue como las muñecas de su gran abuelo y coleccionista Jacobo, pasaron a ser hijas de un comprador desconocido, por diez millones de dólares.

Genaro sonrió ampliamente hacia su amiga, pero Mía no estaba segura del todo de lo que había pasado...y le nació la irreflenable inquietud de saber quién fue el postor.


End file.
